Shadowy Figures
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Blake and Logan Khranitel's lives were blissful of being married and now being proud parents, until a new neighbor moves into the neighborhood who happens to be a part of Blake's hidden past. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Little One

Laying down sideways on the hospital bed at Mount Zonah Medical Center, Blake Khranitel had her eyes closed trying to endure the pain with a husband who was sitting down next to her, watching every movement and contraction she's having.

"You're really starting to annoy me, Logan." Blake managed to say, while hugging herself with the hospital blanket that's covering her pregnant stomach.

"I bet… but you wouldn't want me gone, and I wouldn't let myself leave." Logan responded.

"I know… I want drugs so badly…" Blake said, wincing her eyes, before holding onto the railing of the hospital bed, and felt Logan's hand rubbing it.

"The thing is that they won't give them until the little one really starts moving. But they'll know when that is." Logan said once Blake's grip on the bars loosened after a few seconds.

"I hate you right now…" Blake cried softly.

"Not as much as how I hate that I can't do a whole range of things right now… I'd really make it all go away if I could, have the little baby just appear in our arms." Logan replied, his hand remaining on top of hers.

"I know… I'm sorry… I haven't gotten much sleep, since the past 7 hours and we've been in the hospital like forever." Blake said, covering her face as she started crying. "I want to hold our baby now, but I can't handle this."

"You've done really well so far, 6 hours gone… you can do this, I know you can." Logan responded.

"I know I can…" Blake said, before resting on her back before resting her hand on her stomach. "I hope it won't be long." She stated, before Logan's hand was touching her stomach.

"You and me both… it wouldn't be nice to have the same as my mother did with me, stuck in the delivery room for 17 hours." Logan replied.

"Maybe it could happen, Logan." Blake said, before feeling the baby moving and felt another contraction coming. "Okay, now that was the little one… oww…" Blake said, having her blue eyes closed when Logan felt the baby moved and held onto her right hand.

"It won't be 17 hours, that much is certain then." Logan said, shifting his chair closer to the bed.

"I wish…" Blake said, before resting her head back into the pillows.

The long hours at being at Mount Zonah was starting to make Blake very tired, but having Logan around she stayed up and even fell asleep, until it was happen when she was taking towards the delivery ward with him and a few nurses.

"I can't breathe… and it hurts like hell!" Blake cried, holding onto Logan's hand while the other hand was behind her spine.

"You want to…" Logan started to question before he carefully picked Blake up and carried her.

"What are you doing?" Blake questioned.

"It'll do you good to keep the weight off your feet at this stage." Logan answered as he and the nurses continued the walk with Blake held in his arms.

"Alright…" Blake whispered, holding onto him tightly before they walked into the delivery room where Blake was going to be having the little one.

Being in the delivery room for a long 30 minutes, finally brought relieved to Blake and Logan as the new mother's screams were replaced with loud, but shrilling baby cries. The small baby girl weigh at least 6 pounds and 11 ounces as the nurses continue doing their jobs on the baby girl and even on Blake.

Blake was resting against the pillows with a soft smile on her face as Logan was catching glimpses of the small baby girl while the nurses were cleaning her off and wrapping her up in a warm hospital blanket.

"How does she look?" Blake questioned softly while Logan was still with the nurses, until he turn around to face his wife.

"Like the miracle of a lifetime… and visually, entirely healthy." Logan answered, stepping back over towards Blake with the tiny infant in his arms.

"Let me see her…" Blake said, having her arms out. Logan placed the baby into her arms slowly, as she examines the baby while holding her close. "She's so beautiful… She's has your hair, Logan." She said softly.

"She does… little golden ones. And her face… almost reminds me of your sister a little." Logan replied.

"She's almost looks like Charlie, huh?" Blake said, before the small baby started opening her eyes for the first time to reveal that she has her mother's eyes. "Logan… our baby has my eyes." Blake said quietly, showing a sweet smile.

"She has… eyes like little globes of ice, I'd say." Logan replied.

The baby in Blake's arms started smiling before cooing softly at her mother.

"Hi baby girl... I'm your Mommy. You kicked my ribs so hard, every time that your daddy made spicy food for dinner." Blake said softly in the kindest voice she had, before placing a kiss on her forehead and the baby's arms were reaching towards her mother's chin and loose strands of Blake's black hair.

As Blake started whispering softly to the baby against her forehead, the baby noticed Logan as her cute little icy globes stared at his brown ones.

"Hey sweetie pie… I'm your ol' pops, but probably better called Dada for now." Logan said, lightly placing his finger in the tiny palm of the little girl's hand, and her fingers closed around it.

"Aww, she's a daddy's little girl." Blake said, looking at the baby and then to Logan. "She's gonna be spoiled by you forever."

"Not spoiled as such… spend more time and less money is how you make a grateful child, so I'm told. But yeah… she will be absolutely spoiled nuts by the time we'll spend together." Logan replied.

"Yeah, I'll be the one who's not getting attention from her husband, since he loves his daughter more than me." Blake said, before touching the baby's blonde hair with her index finger.

"How could I really love one of you more than the other? You've both changed my life… and I couldn't live without either of you." Logan responded.

"I know we've both have…" Blake said, before looking at baby's small hand still wrapped around Logan's finger. "You wanna be in Daddy's arms?" She questioned, as the baby showed a toothless smile. "I'm guessing that's a yes." Blake said, before Logan had his arms out for the baby to be place as she did it slowly and relaxed against the pillows.

"One thing for certain, you need your rest now." Logan said after a few moments of holding the baby.

"But we need to name our daughter, Logan." Blake said, now showing sleepy eyes. "I can't sleep until we name her." She said, quietly.

"You mentioned a while back, carrying the 'Sleigh' part of the name as a family tradition through the girls." Logan replied as he thought.

"Oh I did?" Blake questioned. "Well, somehow I thought of one name. How about… Harleigh?" She said, before her eyes slowly closed but not sleeping at the moment, just waiting for Logan's answer.

"That'll be perfect." Logan answered after a few moments.

"Good… Harleigh Khranitel is her name." Blake said, before she finally went to sleep.

A few minutes later into Blake's sleep, Logan kept a close eye on his little girl as Harleigh's eyes were closed. The father heard the door opening as he noticed Blake's father, Michael walking in with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Mr. De Santa." Logan greeted quietly, as Michael walk towards Logan who's still holding the small baby girl in his hands.

"How was she?" Michael questioned, after noticing his youngest daughter who was still asleep.

"Like a trooper. She's sound asleep after so long, but now..." Logan said, before looking down at Harleigh who had her eyes closed and snoring lightly. "Little one's here and she's beautiful."

Harleigh yawned quietly before opening her eyes to see her father smiling at her, and then noticed Michael for the first time.

"Hello, precious…" Michael greeted softly while stroking her blonde hair. "I'm your Granddad. My God, you have blue eyes like your mother and me." He said, now touching her left cheek softly.

"I know she does…" Logan said, before passing Harleigh towards Michael as he had waiting arms for his granddaughter. "Where is Mrs. De Santa, and the others?"

"My wife will be here soon, but I've decided to stay behind to see my granddaughter for the first time." Michael said, while looking at Harleigh's blue eyes filled with wonder. "What's the little one's name?" He questioned, as Harleigh left hand was reaching up towards Michael's chin.

"Blake and I decide to use the 'Sleigh' part for our future girls, but she and I agree on one name." Logan replied, before looking at the small baby in Michael's arms as she grabbed onto the ex-crinimal's blueish green polo shirt. "Her name is Harleigh Khranitel'."

"That's perfect." Michael said, before Harleigh agree with a satisfied babble. "You like your name, precious? Mommy didn't like her name at first, but I nicknamed her."

* * *

After being in the hospital for a few days, Blake and Logan were able to take Harleigh home with them. Somehow, it seemed easy being a parent for both Logan and Blake, but with Harleigh's constant crying every night was hard on them. There was some times that Harleigh wanted a bottle of formula, needing a diaper change and even wanting to have attention until she fell asleep in her parent's arms or in her baby crib.

Blake had a hard time getting some sleep, since she was the one who did all the work of being pregnant for nine months and going through labor and delivery her within fourteen hours. Gladly, Logan was there to lend a helping hand whenever he noticed how tired or agitated his wife was in front of him and the baby.

But this is kept up for a long time for them.

It was an early morning around 7am in their new home, as Logan and Blake were sleeping in after taking care of Harleigh somewhere around 2 in the morning. But now the loud, fussing cries were slowly waking up the parents, as Blake moaned softly before touching Logan's stubble chin with her left hand.

"Logan… it's your turn." Blake managed to say.

"My turn… right…" Logan replied before rolling out of the bed and heading to the nursery room just across the hall.

"She might be needing a diaper change and a bottle again…" Blake said loudly, hugging onto her pillow close that has Logan's scent on it. "'Cause I breastfed her last night."

"Like I always say, I've handled way worse than…" Logan started to reply, his words trailing off as he stopped in his tracks in Harleigh's room, his gaze out of the window.

"Do you want me to come in there?!" Blake shouted, as Logan kept his eyes out the window and he noticed a moving van from across the house. "God damn, do I have to change two babies?!" She questioned.

"No, it's fine… we're just getting new neighbours is all." Logan responded before carefully picking little Harleigh up out of her crib.

"I'll get up later and meet them…" Logan heard Blake's voice through the baby monitor, as he grabbed a fresh diaper and the unscented baby wipes. "I'm tired as hell."

"Close your eyes again then, I'll be back in a sec." Logan replied as he placed the diaper and wipes down beside where he'd placed Harleigh on the blanket covered table.

"Alright, be careful, she likes to move around." Blake said, before hearing soft whines from the baby monitor while Logan was unsnapping Harleigh's grey onesie saying _'Little Peanut'._

As Logan lift up the baby's legs, Harleigh started squirming around while he was changing her and started whining, pushing her father's fingers away from her lower half being cleaned off.

"Come on sweetie, if you don't wear these you'll end up in a mess." Logan said as he managed to stick down the left side. "Now when you're a bit older, we'll work together so you don't have to wear them anymore."

Somehow, Harleigh managed to stay still as Logan finished changing her and snapped her onesie back on.

"You can bring her back here to feed her a bottle." Blake said, through the baby monitor with her eyes closed. "It's up to you." She said, once more.

He went into the kitchen and found a wash and dry violet tinted baby bottle in the sink as he filled it halfway with sensitive baby formula and water. Logan started shaking the bottle with one hand after placing the nipple on it as he managed to walk back towards the bedroom with Harleigh in his left arm.

"Is she alright now?" Blake questioned, with her closed eyes, before feeling Logan sitting down on the bed with the baby in his arms.

"Clean and a quiet drink seems alright to me." Logan answered, Blake turning over to her side to look at him and Harleigh.

"Hey, baby girl…" Blake said, touching Harleigh's cheek with her index finger. "You been a good girl for Daddy?" She questioned, as Harleigh kept drinking her formula not looking at her mother but only at Logan. "She's such a difficult baby, Logan." She said, before falling back onto her Logan scented pillow.

"A bit inattentive, yeah… she'll learn though. Everyone was the same once, she'll learn these things as she grows up." Logan replied.

"I know. But we're getting use to being parents and all." Blake said, touching Logan's cheek.

"No one ever truly gets used to it… there's always something unknown around every corner, be it someone's first child as an infant or even something like their fifth as a college student." Logan replied as Harleigh reached the end of her bottle's contents and eventually released her gums from the end.

"Finally. Are you all done, Harleigh?" Blake questioned, now sitting up and looking at the baby, before taking Harleigh into her arms. Then the mother place Harleigh's chin over her left shoulder, as she patted the baby's back gently hearing small coughs and cries.

"Don't you banish another shirt to the washing machine now, baby girl." Logan said.

"Like she did, when you lifted up her up in the air and she threw up on your shirt and chin." Blake said, while giggling reminded him of what happened last time. "That made me laugh…" Blake and Logan heard Harleigh burping loudly once, before Blake held her in front of her. "Good job, baby doll. It's different from my milk, wasn't it?" She questioned, and the baby was smiling in front of them. "Now, what did you say about new neighbors?" She questioned Logan.

"There was a moving truck outside by the house two doors down… only a small one so I wouldn't say that it's more than maybe two people at most, or one with a larger array of belongings." Logan answered.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves to him or her later on." Blake said, now laying Harleigh down on the bed, while tickling her tummy as she started giggling happily. "Should I make my homemade cookies for the new neighbor?" She questioned her husband.

"Yeah, they always seem to boost the charm." Logan answered.

"You're saying yes, because you want some of my cookies?" Blake questioned, before giggling.

"As well as that, yeah." Logan answered with a laugh too before he got his legs back under the bed covers.

"Let me put Harleigh back in her crib, so we can have some time together." Blake said, before getting out the bed and taken Harleigh into her arms, leaving out of the bedroom.


	2. New Neighbor

Later on in the afternoon, Blake and Logan were already dressed for the day, except for Harleigh which was Logan's job for the day to have her dress while Blake stayed in the kitchen making her homemade chocolate chip cookies for the new neighbor.

"Okay, they're done…" Blake said, removing the cookie tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies from the oven, until she heard Harleigh and Logan arguing to each other. "Here we go again…" She said, before removing her oven mitt and walked towards the bedroom. "What's the problem now, Logan?" She questioned.

"She's giving a solid resistance to having socks on." Logan answered as he held one of two tiny socks in his hand.

"Well, have you tried a toy or maybe her pacifier to keep her busy?" Blake suggested.

"They won't stop her kicking me in the chin, I don't think… our baby girl seems hella ticklish to her feet." Logan replied.

"Just hold onto to one of her little feet, and then try again." Blake suggested once again. "Or you want me to try?" Blake said, placing her hands on her hips and walked towards them. "Here, I got it." She said, before holding onto Harleigh's left leg and slip on the sock on her foot. Once she did the same thing with the other one, Logan held his daughter after when Blake was finished. "That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" She said.

Blake looked at her daughter to see how she was dressed for the day. Harleigh was dressed in a long sleeve allover stripes dress with a cute rainbow and cloud stitch graphic design at the bottom of the dress with red leggings to go with her white socks. And lastly, Logan decided to place a red bow headwrap around the baby's head knowing it was going to slip off her small head.

"Why'd you put a big headband on her?" Blake questioned, as a smile was on her face while fixing it.

"Because a little bow makes her look almost like a little fairy, I think. At least the ones I came to know as a child." Logan answered.

"Well, I think it's cute…" Blake said, before placing a kiss on his cheek, and suddenly Logan stop her. "What?" She questioned until Logan wrapped his arm around Blake and still holding Harleigh with the other arm.

"Innocent eyes among us, babe." Logan said quietly in her ear.

"Come on, not even a kiss on the lips?" Blake whined. "I haven't kissed you in awhile." She said, the last part while her arms were crossed.

"Well then…" Logan said before carefully turning Harleigh around so she was looking the other way, and his lips then meeting Blake's.

"I want more…" She whispered against his lips after they part, before Harleigh started fussing slightly in Logan's other arm. "Aw, crap." She said, before removing herself from Logan.

"This is parenthood for us… it's the main thing parents I've met complain about, if the child needs something, even the smallest thing, parents have to drop everything they're doing." Logan replied, his other arm supporting Harleigh. "Now what's up with you, hey kiddie? Don't tell me you're lying dumplings while on my arm."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blake questioned, before covering her mouth when she realized that she said a bad word in front of her child. "Sorry." She apologized.

"We'll get used to this… I even used a bit of a 'naughty word' myself about a car yesterday, I was looking around since we obviously need a 4 seater more… stable than the Jeep." Logan responded.

"Yeah, I wanna be able to take Harleigh to the park with me. And I want you to come along as well. Even to when we need food and baby supplies." Blake explained, grabbing Harleigh's teal soothie pacifier from off the nightstand and handed it to Logan.

"Exactly, because right now the only smooth ride we have is the Corvette. Bessie is a shaky rattlebox as the way she was built, and the Firebird is loud enough to compete with fireworks." Logan replied.

"Yeah we do." Blake said with a smile on her face and crossed her arms. "I even remember that hours before Harleigh wasn't born, you though I broke my water in the kitchen." She said, remembering back…

* * *

" _Honey, do you want a fudge pop?" Blake questioned, while in the kitchen and Logan was in the living room, trying to put together a bassinet for the baby._

" _Since you offer, sure." Logan answered._

" _Alrighty then… I've been craving one for the past hour, babe." Blake said, as Logan heard her opening the freezer door and closing it. As Logan wait for Blake to return with his, he suddenly heard something splashing onto the floor. "Oh my God… Logan?" Blake called out._

" _You haven't… is this coming early?! You haven't said anything about aches today." Logan questioned as he darted up from the couch and through to the kitchen._

" _Well… does back pains count?" Blake questioned, holding onto her back with one and the other on her stomach, as she closed and opening back her eyes._

" _It can be, though there is a considerable weight strain on your spine at the moment so it could be something else…" Logan answered, guiding Blake over to the chairs by the dining table and helping her to sit in one._

" _Logan, I broke my water, you idiot!" Blake shouted. "What are you supposed to be doing?!" She questioned, before both hands were on her stomach while breathing in and out slowly._

" _I don't know, do you fucking know?! I've never done this before, you've never done this before, we may as well be dogs piloting a 747!" Logan responded, before grabbing his phone from his pocket._

 _Then Logan noticed Blake laughing at him, before she stood up from the chair, while covering her mouth with both hands laughing out loud._

" _I got you good!" Blake laughed._

" _You absolute knob." Logan replied with a smile, giving her a gentle shove on her shoulder. "What did you really do, spill some juice or something?"_

" _Actually…" Blake said, before opening the front of her leggings slowly and pull out a ziplock bag of cold water that was leaking. "It was a prank. And I got you on camera!" She said, showing a smile. "I just wanna make sure you're ready."_

" _Well when it does happen, probably a good idea that you don't give yourself a chilly womanhood, hm?" Logan responded._

" _I won't, and I'm sorry that I scared you like that." Blake said, before kissing his cheek._

" _I know… now get me that damn fudge pop." Logan said with a joke before returning to the living room._

" _I'm not a pregnant maid, you know!" Blake said._

" _Was the offer part of the prank as well then?" Logan questioned._

" _No…" Blake said, before walking out of the kitchen with her's and Logan's wrapped fudge pop. "Here's yours." Blake said, while eating hers…_

* * *

"I'm still laughing about it, and even Mark and my Daddy was too when I send it." Blake said while giggling, before placing the cookies onto a plate until she noticed Logan's hand reach out for one and used her spatula to smack his behind to stop him.

"I know they're for the neighbour but come on now!" Logan said.

"What? Did that hurt you?" Blake questioned, as Logan's hand reach out and finally grabbed three of them. "Hey!" Blake exclaimed. "I was gonna say that half of them were over there for us. But go ahead, greedy husband of mine."

"Aw, don't worry about it." Logan responded before placing one of the three stolen cookies in front of Blake on the kitchen surface.

"Alright, you ready to go meet the neighbor?" Blake questioned while placing plastic wrap around the plate. "You placed Harleigh in her little car seat or you're gonna be the one holding her?"

"Actually, it's the perfect chance to test out something I bought…" Logan said before going to the living room and taking something out from under the table, made of a padded material, and unfolded it out. "Back pouch."

"A back pouch? You gonna have the baby behind you?" Blake questioned.

"If you'd prefer, it's reversible. I can have her over my ribs." Logan responded.

"It's up to you, babe." Blake said, placing the cookies down on the coffee table, before lifting up Harleigh who was in her baby swing, playing with her stuffed panda bear plushie. "God, she's loves that plushie you've bought her." She said, before removing it from Harleigh's grasp.

"It's her little best friend, you know that." Logan replied, seeing Harleigh reaching her arms out towards Blake.

"What is it, Harleigh? You want her back?" Blake questioned, waving the panda bear plushie in the air as Harleigh showed a toothless smile, before Blake place Harleigh inside of the pouch that Logan had in front of him. "Don't worry, she's coming with us." She said, before Harleigh look up at Logan with her blue eyes, staring at his brown ones.

"Ga!" Harleigh babbled, reaching out to Logan.

"You know who that is?" Blake questioned, as Harleigh look at her mother. "That's Daddy or 'Ga' for short." She said, before giggling.

"Baba!" Harleigh responded to Blake.

"I think that's your name now, love." Logan replied.

"No, it isn't. It's Mama." Blake said to her husband, before looking at Harleigh. "Can you say that?"

"M… muga!" Harleigh responded.

"I guess not." Blake said, before picking up the plate. "After you, 'Ga'." She joked after opening the front door.

"Of course… when we get back then, shall we have a 'Muga' coffee?" Logan responded as the two headed outside.

"I don't think I can drink coffee, since I'm breastfeeding her sometimes. But maybe one cup's alright. You wanna head to Bean Machine after this?" Blake questioned.

"With the extra preservative chemicals and all that's there? If not coffee, I'd rather we have tea, much more natural. Literally just a plant ground up finely and sealed in a bag, ready to soak into hot water." Logan responded.

"Alright, I really miss coffee so much." Blake said, as they walked towards the house. "It's such a nice day out." Blake said, before putting on her red wayfarer sunglasses.

"It is… well, the neighbour has some good taste for starts." Logan replied as they approached the house, seeing a dark green Porsche 928 in the driveway.

"Might be a rich person, laying low… Just like me." Blake said, before they climbed onto the porch.

"Or like when I got the Pontiac, they saved for a few months to treat themselves one christmas." Logan replied before knocking on the door.

"Yeah, maybe…" Blake said, before the door open to reveal a woman who's the same age as Blake. She has long fiery red hair, fair skin and icy blue eyes, as she smiled at them when Blake placed her red wayfarer sunglasses on top of her long black hair. "Hi, you must be our neighbor."

"Yes, I am…" She said with a smile, before looking at Logan as she was amazed, until she looked back at them. "I'm Chloe Rivers, it's nice to meet you." She said, introducing herself.

"And you too. I'm Logan, this is my wife Blake. And this little bundle is the little Harleigh." Logan replied.

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you, Logan, Blake and cute little Harleigh…" Chloe said, before ticking under the baby's chin as Harleigh laughed. "Aww, Harleigh is such a cutie with a cute name." Chloe said, before looking up at Logan.

"Uh, yeah, she is. Cause I name her, since she has half of my name." Blake explained.

"Half of your name?" Chloe questioned.

"Blake is only for short, full name is Blakesleigh. We decided to start the second half off on a tradition for the future girls." Logan explained.

"Blakesleigh? Somehow, I know one…" Chloe said.

"Really? Cause, no one has a weird name like me." Blake explained. "Oh and anyway, we've brought you some of my homemade cookies. Do you… mind if we come in?" She questioned.

"Yeah, please. You too, Logan and little Harleigh." Chloe said, before moving out of the way.

As Blake and Logan walked in, Logan felt his wife tugged on his shirt to look at her. "Somehow, this woman looks familiar." She whispered.

"I noticed that, how you two saw each other." Logan replied.

"I just don't know where I met her." Blake explained. "Cause the last time I heard the name Chloe Rivers it was somewhere… before I met you." She explained, before looking at a picture frame that was on the coffee table as she picked it up after placing the cookie plate down. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, with her hand covering her mouth and it caught Logan's attention from Harleigh who was slowly falling asleep.

"What?... who is she?" Logan questioned as Harleigh babbled in concern.

"Do you remember the host of the 'Underbelly Of Paradise' show, Steve Haines?" Blake questioned.

"That baddie… his name appeared on plenty of forms I saw after Trevor disappeared in the bank job, him and D Norton." Logan replied.

"Listen to me… don't tell her about Trevor, my Daddy or anything about our past… Just say we've met somewhere and that's when we fallen in love beside the railroad tracks or the beach. Don't even say my maiden name as well or anything about me when she comes back." Blake whispered, before Chloe came back from the kitchen.

"I made rose tea if you don't mind." Chloe said, placing the tea tray down on the coffee table. "Would little Harleigh like some nice, cold milk? She questioned the two parents.

"Not too cold… room temp or thereabouts is how she likes it." Logan answered. "And there's that tiny British part of me that likes any kind of tea that gets put in my mug."

"Alright then, you should both try it with this tasty rose jam. It makes it sweet without using any sugar." Chloe said, before Blake and Logan sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, sure. I would like to try it." Blake said though a fake smile and Logan somehow noticed.

"You must've used a diet jam then, right? Normal stuff is about 30% sugar… I got a bit freaked on reading food contents once we knew that babes here was gonna happen." Logan questioned.

"Well, I don't have any diet jam-" Chloe said, while pour a cup for Logan and Blake before she was cut off.

"No, it's alright. I want lots of it, please. The jam. And the tea." Blake said embarrassingly.

"Alright then." Chloe said before handing Blake and Logan each of their tea cups. "I'll be back with the rose jam from the refrigerator if I can find it." With that said, she left and Logan taken a sip of the tea and Blake's eyes widened.

"What the shit, Logan?!" Blake exclaimed quietly.

"I was only curious. She said it's a method without using sugar but there's enough sugar in one jar of jam to fill a cup halfway on its own." Logan explained.

"She's probably poison it or maybe put something in your drink!" Blake explained, but Logan didn't believe her.

"I don't think so… but whoever she is, you clearly don't trust her at all." Logan replied.

"I'm your wife and you don't trust me?" Blake questioned.

"Don't use it against me, love… I'm relying on neighbour politeness, plus if she has anything put in it I'll know. I was in the army remember, one of the constant risks out there was that someone would poison our camp water supply, we all learnt to pick up it's taste." Logan replied.

"Well, I ain't drinking mines…" Blake said, before getting up off the couch and noticed a red rose plant that Chloe was growing, and started pouring it into the soil as the plant slowly shriveled up and died from the hot tea. "I had red roses at my wedding, but I'm sorry." She said, before sitting back down next to Logan and he looked at her with a hint of anger. "What?" She questioned.

"So much for being nice to our new neighbour, whoever she is to you… if you're that worried, take Harleigh and get to the 'safety' of our own home. If you don't want her knowing who you are, what's the point of even socializing?" Logan responded.

"Fine then, give me my baby!" Blake shouted, having her arms out for her, before Harleigh jolted out of her sleep and started fussing loudly.

"Good job… if you're so convinced that this is dangerous, then fine, take her to safety. I'll be able to tell if there's any danger, though I haven't seen any yet." Logan said while lightly stroking Harleigh's hair before passing her to Blake, Harleigh trying but failing to cling onto his arm.

"Harleigh… I didn't mean to scare you." Blake said softly, as the baby cried more "Then, I'll just leave, you two stay with her." Blake said, before passing the baby back towards Logan and finally leaving the house, slamming the door.

"Wife trouble?" Chloe questioned after walking back in.

"She's easily upset… plus it's been a few restless nights with Harleigh here waking us up every couple of hours, we're both tired by it but we carry on for her." Logan answered.

"Just ain't right… she shouldn't get angry at you just because you have different opinions on something, no wife should." Chloe replied as she sat down, placing two cups on the table and a small bottle beside Harleigh.

"Maybe it is a bit out… but she's my wife. Loyal, loving… just a bit shattered by the past." Logan said.

"Shattered how?" Chloe questioned.

"Just… family problems, people fell apart and it gets stressful." Logan answered, not saying any more about it.

* * *

After socializing with Chloe Rivers, he found out that she wasn't a bad person to be around with. But what made Blake leave out of Chloe's home in a hurry, when she can't stand to be around her or even for the safety of her husband and daughter? Once Logan said his goodbye to Chloe, he walked back towards the house and place Harleigh inside of her crib before walking into the bedroom to find Blake crying again Logan's pillow.

When Blake heard the door open, she noticed her husband through her watery eyes. "What do you want?" She questioned.

"I know we had our different opinions about her but me and Harleigh are okay, and now I want to make sure you are." Logan replied.

"Just stay away from her." Blake said.

"If it will cure your worry… yes. I'll stay far from her, I'll pass her house on the opposite side of the road, I'll turn off the road if I see her car in the mirror. Now come on…" Logan said before helping Blake sit up. "Why don't we settle the fears and questions, and you can tell me who she is and why you don't want her around?"

"Her name is not Chloe Rivers, her last name was just a coverup and also… she's Steve Haines' niece and she's dangerous to be around." Blake explained.

"Okay… damn, now I understand… she's well in contact with her uncle I'd presume, so her finding out who we are would jeopardize our entire retreat from the old life…" Logan responded.

"Yeah, after when Haines got killed." Blake said.

"She'd be out for blood… now I'm starting to wonder if we'd be best leaving for a few weeks, going somewhere like San Fierro or out to Hawaii or something, leave for a few weeks so she forgets us." Logan said, before looking out of the window for a few moments. "I'm… sorry I didn't believe you… you're my wife, we made our vows and promises to protect each other and I should've made sure you were okay before going to my own opinions about the situation."

"Listen, she was sent away to Happy Volts in Bullworth for a long time, so... I'll give her one more chance. I couldn't remember her, cause my Daddy and my other Dad or 'Uncle Carter' called the police on her for trespassing and violating a restraining order at my old home in Rockford Hills and at his house at Vespucci Beach." Blake explained.

"Alright… but first sign of trouble, we cut her out. Agreed?" Logan replied.

"Agree." Blake said after a few moments.

* * *

 **The rose tea and jam was a reference from Vampire Knight. I could have used something different, but this was a good reference, right? So with Chloe back, what will happen to Blake, Logan and Harleigh now? Will they trust her or will they protect each other from harm?**


End file.
